Colour of Blood
by RoseWalker
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem in the back streets of Midgar. Slightly AU... um yeah read blurb in fic!


Title: Colour of Blood  
>Pairings: RenoOFC  
>WARNINGS: AU sort of...<br>Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII isn't mine but I do own the game yay!  
>Summary: Things aren't always as they seem in the back streets of Midgar.<br>Note: There IS an explanation or three for this promise! I'll explain at the end! First FF7 fic ever... after this probably the last too!

-x-

The alley was drenched in shadow, the garish lights of the main street unable to penetrate the darkness. Nothing moved, all seemed quiet until the side door banged open, the handle denting the brickwork a little further. Two people stumbled out, backwards, forwards, twisting and stumbling as they clung to each other, mouths locked and hands roaming. Bright red hair glowed in the light that cut through the shadows from the doorway. Matching red nails raked through the scarlet strands.

"Watch the hair, yo." Reno panted against smudged, rouged lips.

"Oh come on baby, give me what you promised." The woman pouted, meeting sparkling green eyes. Reno gave her a half smile.

"Oh, you'll get what you deserve alright." The woman smiled and leaned forward and bit Reno's lip. The red head hissed and pushed the blonde woman up against the wall. The woman laughed against him.

"I always do like them feisty." Reno smiled back but in the darkness, the woman missed the glint in his eyes, a glint that would have made her doubt the moment or the man she had chosen. All she had seen was pale skin, lean form and hair the colour of blood and a look of lust that she knew she could gain her night's wages from. There was no thought beyond that, well there was, but she would deal with that after.

All Reno could think was that she had very little foresight. He would get what he was after and she would get more than she was thinking. That's how it went these days.

It didn't take much to hitch up the short skirt, unzip his flies and with a fraction more adjusting they both were getting what they wanted. Her head fell back as she gave a throaty moan, with real lust or faked, Reno couldn't quite tell even though he believed the former rather than the latter. He kissed down the expanse of skin revealed to him, feeling a deep pulse throbbing in her neck.

Being what she was, she knew how to get him off quickly. It didn't take much. The red head moaned against her throat and now she knew it was time. Her own breathing heavy, this one had certainly been good, shame she couldn't have let herself fall really into it, she reached around to her hip where she stashed her pen knife. It was always easy just to draw the blade across their throats while they were like this, leave them to bleed while she took their money. Wasn't like they needed it anymore anyway. Rich bastards who used her deserved to die. Shame this one had been so pretty. Oh well. She flicked the blade out ready to strike.

A pale hand shot out and pinned her wrist against the wall.

"That's not nice is it, yo?"

"I don't know what you- ow!" He gripped her wrist tighter making her drop her weapon. She looked back and realised he was now looking down at her, had his eyes always glowed like that?

"Tracy, Tracy, Tracy. Now , you haven't been a good girl this year have you, yo?" She didn't like the way he was now smiling at her.

"I don't-" Reno laughed.

"Yes you do. You know, if you'd just asked?" She spat at him, a twisted smile on her own face.

"Bollocks! No one listens to me. No one cares about us here." The red head shook his head.

"Midgar's changed a lot." He said that so straight faced that for a moment it made Tracy wonder. "It's not nice to break your toys after you've played with them, yo!" Back to the odd talk threw her for a moment.

"But, but... how could you know that?" She looked up at him, something like fear starting to twist in her stomach. He couldn't have known that, he couldn't have known about the knife, who was this guy anyway? Reno sighed,

"When I say Midgar's changed... maybe I mean I have, yo." He smiled at her then and she looked back in horror, trying to make herself blend into the wall. Even in the darkness, she could see the elongated canines.

"Who are you?" She managed to whisper, trembling violently. Reno smiled broadly,

"Dude, justice." He sank his teeth into her neck and she tried to fight against him and she screamed out, from fright and from pain. Reno rolled his eyes and bit deeper, gouging the flesh on her neck, her blood spraying from the severed arteries. The girl quickly fell silent. In these back streets, Reno knew no one would come running. When he finished, he let the girl slump to the ground. "Such a waste, yo." He shook his head at the mess on the floor and turned to walk out of the alley. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

As the lights of the street hit him, Reno looked down.

"Aw shit, Dude. Rude is going to kill me, yo. Why couldn't the stupid bitch have stayed quiet? Dude!" Pulling his jacket a little more closed, he began to make his way back home. After all the sun would be up soon.

He slammed the door open and it almost rebounded in his face. He gave a loud yawn as he stepped inside. He was greeted by a hard look.

"Yo, Rude, morning." The tall man gave Reno a quick once over and didn't look impressed. "Rude, Dude, cold! I can't help it yo." The gaze remained steady. "Yeah I know, ShinRa dry cleaning bills are through the roof but they made me re-sign up for this shit, yo. Serves them right, dude." Reno pulled off his jacket and dumped it at his friend's feet and the shirt quickly followed after. Reno began walking over to the other door in the room and let his trousers fall to the floor as he went, he casually stepped out of them, a well practised routine.

He stood in front of the mirror at the sink and didn't even blink when only the bathroom reflected back. He ran the warm tap, until it was running the right temperature and then washed off the blood that lingered. He stripped off the remaining clothing and grabbed the t-shirt and shorts. Once he was ready he walked over to the bunk beds and knelt down. He found what he was after and pulled it out.

"Dude, who would have thought Vincent was still looking out for us?" He looked over at Rude who was now standing and grinned. His hand ran over the black, shiny coffin lid before he opened it and looked down at the red satin interior. It was a good job he wasn't claustrophobic. Vincent had brought him the coffin. Reno hadn't asked and Vincent hadn't said. He had simply nodded and left again. Once a TURK always a TURK, and didn't Reno know it. He was dead and still doing ShinRa's dirty work. Didn't seem to stop them though.

"Dude." Rude looked down at his friend, "You know, even your thoughts are silent, yo." The mocha skinned TURK's lips pulled up slightly. He gave a slight nod to Reno. "Night, dude, see ya at sunset." He sat in the coffin and then carefully pulled the lid down.

Rude made sure his friend, the vampire, was safe for the daylight hours before flicking out his sunglasses and stepping out into the new morning just as the sun began to rise.

-END-

Reasons this fic happened:

Star0Alchemist has been writing AWESOME FF7 fic and it just sparked something

Star0Alchemist went to the MCM London Expo with us being an awesome Reno and for Halloween... well this was the result...

We had THE most random conversations and a lot of what was said (Reno anyway) ended up here. Seriously I wonder if my friends are good for me sometimes! Lol!


End file.
